


hina deserves the right to shut the fuck up.

by Kiyo (kiyopingin)



Series: Hikawa Day 2019 Countdown [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, F/F, hina please shut up for your own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyopingin/pseuds/Kiyo
Summary: “I said shut up!”“Aww boo, you’re no fun. Not boppin’. The last hunter that I met was much scarier, but she gave up after throwing some kind of rage and she even left her knife behind at that!”“The Hell did you even do to them?!”“Well, you said that I’m not allowed to speak, sooooo~”





	hina deserves the right to shut the fuck up.

**Author's Note:**

> Am back. I guess. I like to mess with people's feelings through stories. But the angst fics would be reserved for the days closer to Hikawa Day itself. Thank.

‘Demons’, or so they were called. Usually hostile creatures that took up various forms and most of them were trying to kill off humankind. Wrecking havoc across the world, murdering people left, right and center and even haunting them for hours on end- these beings wouldn’t give up, won’t they? Within the matter of weeks, they managed to turn the whole world upside down. And since there’s no known way to stop them, what could one even do?

 

On second thought, there is one way. One. But then again, it might not be the most useful method that one could even think of, right?

 

“What are you going to do with that? Shoot me?”

 

Chisato’s glare alone was usually already powerful enough to silence a demon, but this particular one was an exception. The demon- ‘Hikawa Hina’, took the form of a teenage girl, stating that she wanted to be like her twin sister, who had also taken up a human form. Her bright green eyes were oddly full of life and she still managed to give away a very shit-eating grin despite having held at gunpoint.

 

How the Hell was this demon so cheerful? Sure, she had met another demon similar to the tealette, but said demon went mute after noticing the gun that the demon hunter had always brought around for her job. Chisato could’ve opted to take a much more silent and less expensive weapon, but the gun was the most efficient one available. And combined with her deadly aim, she was a rather dangerous hunter that the demons preferred to steer away from.

 

“Shut up,” she hissed. Alas, instead of scaring Hina or giving away any intimidating vibe or sort, she only made the demon laugh even more- much to her annoyance. “Demon like you don’t deserve the right to speak unless told to, so get that shit-eating grin away from me.”

 

“Oh? Chiiisaatoooo-channn don’t you think that’s a bit unfair?” said the tealette, stretching out every syllable in Chisato’s name as long as possible on purpose. Could this dumbass get any more irritating?

 

“I said shut up!”

 

“Aww boo, you’re no fun. Not boppin’. The last hunter that I met was much scarier, but she gave up after throwing some kind of rage and she even left her knife behind at that!”

 

“The Hell did you even do to them?!”

 

“Well, you said that I’m not allowed to speak, sooooo~”

 

Okay. Hina was  _ the  _ most annoying demon that she has ever come across, and that’s a fact. Even Ako- the vampire-esque demon who she had spared for some reason, wasn’t as annoying as this. Then again, she did have a point. How was she supposed to give an explanation when she wasn’t allowed to talk?

 

“Fine,” Chisato huffed in response. God. Hina’s sister must’ve had to put up with her a lot before they came here. “Speak up.”

 

“Weeeell, first things first, I told her that she was pretty,” Hina began. “And then, whoosh! She scolded me. I told her that she was cute too, and she threw her knife into a tree- it went straight in, very boppin! Oh, and then she yelled at me before running off. That part is a bit huwuuuu…”

 

Alright, that was definitely Arisa that Hina was talking about. Only Arisa would throw a fit when complimented, despite it being the truth. The other hunters have witnessed her even calling Kasumi a complete idiot upon trying to hug her, what was she even up to? Then again, Arisa is Arisa and Chisato was in no position to question the other girl’s behaviour.

 

The blonde didn’t notice that at least 5 minutes have passed until the demon started to speak again. “Soooooo, Chisato-chan,” she said. “Can I go now?”

 

“No.”

 

“Aww boo, Chisato-chan isn’t very fun.”

 

“I’m supposed to kill you, not to entertain a demon who might be centuries old for all I care- but in reality, acts like a goddamn 4-year old!”

 

“Meanie.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“What if I help you to resign?” asked the demon, who was currently squatting next to the rock that Chisato was seated on. Alright. This made a bit more sense, but would she even take up an offer from a demon? It was extremely risky to do so- her sister was killed by the one that she forged a contract with.

 

“And why I even trust you on that?” she asked. True enough, it would be nice to resign from a job that she had barely gotten enough money for her daily needs these past few months. She kept letting the demons slip past her or simply allowed them to run off just like that. But making a deal with a demon was extremely dangerous, especially when said demon was powerful enough to manifest the form of a human.

 

Hina blinked once. Twice. A ‘hmmm’ followed before Chisato’s question was finally replied. “Well, you don’t really seem happy with your job? Killing people isn’t very boppin’. The shruuuu of the blood isn’t nice and it’s hard to clean up afterwards.”

 

Wow. This demon was one to talk. She was able to speak of what seemed to be a personal experience of killing a human, but then again she seemed to be innocent. What was she? Some kind of neo-demon that wanted to end the invasion? But she did seem to look quite powerful, giving her current form…

 

“Oh, and don’t worry- my magic is solely focused on healing and shapeshifting, just like onee-chan!”

 

Ah. That was nice to hear. So Hina won’t kill humans; not because she was stupid, but because she wasn’t able to. Interesting.

 

Chisato’s frown softened a bit. “Alright then,” she said. “I’ll accept your offer.”

 

The demon’s green eyes were bright with excitement and joy. “Oh, really?!”

 

“But with one condition.”

 

“Ooh, what is it? Do you want to become a shapeshifter like me? Do you want me to make you immortal?”

 

“All I ask from you is just for you to shut the fuck up.”

 

* * *

  
  


The curtains were drawn close, and the lights went back on. The play had just ended a while ago, and Hina was waiting outside the theatre for Chisato. Luckily her human form was well-built, or else a demon hunter might’ve detected her and cut off her head or something. God. Running away from hunters has been proven to be quite difficult, since they were pretty much widespread across the nation.

 

Months ago, she had helped the blonde to write down a resignment letter and finally step down from her post as a demon hunter. Sure, life was hard for the two [ well, mainly Chisato ] for a week or two afterwards due to their financial state, but Hina managed to get Chisato signed up to a rather famous talent agency. And from there on, Chisato rose to fame- not as ‘Shirasagi Chisato the Demon Hunter’, but as ‘Shirasagi Chisato, the Princess of The Stage’. Said blonde was now an actress, and she managed to earn enough for the both of them to live together.

 

“Hina-chan.”

 

Hina turned back to face the source of the voice. Chisato had changed back into her casual attire, and they were ready to head home and call it a day. After all, the actress did a great job playing out her role onstage, and she deserved a good night’s sleep.

 

“So, Chisato-chan,” Hina began. “How was the play today?”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Hina. You were there to watch it.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, Twitter is @souzouarrow and Discord is kiyopingin#7424 , so please feel free to yell at me on either platform. I need more friends huhu ;A;


End file.
